Mas allá de una caja de cartón
by Panquem
Summary: Dianna una caja de cartón su manera de ver la vida, Achele y Brittana, one shot


Estaba agotada, cansada y completamente fastidiada de lo incompetente que podía llegar a ser su representante, lo único que quería esa tarde era llegar al apartamento con su bella rubia y disfrutar tranquilamente de un café escuchando uno de los tantos grupos indie que la hacía escuchar su novia….su novia, que extraño pero acogedor se escuchaba si quiera pensarlo, Dianna Agron era de nuevo su novia después de tantas peleas y situaciones difíciles.

Si no fuera porque Cory ya estaba harto de fingir al igual que ella, seguiría tomándose fotos agarrada de él y con la sonrisa más finida que pudiera existir, él fue quien tomó las riendas del asunto, su fastidioso representante no dejaba de "amenazarla" con un mal futuro si el mundo su se enterará que en verdad solía salir con su ex compañera de trabajo- ¡_pero al maldito mundo ya lo sabe! Solo esperan que se los confirmemos-_fue lo que le gritó aquel día, ese mismo día donde al fin, AL FIN, logró lo que quería después de haber estado en Glee.

Cory y ella se separaron públicamente, donde miles de extrañas niñas lloraron pero millones se alegraron, estaba casi segura de a ver visto una botella de champagne explotar en ese momento; lo difícil vendría posteriormente, reconquistar a la rubia después de todos algunos altibajos, porque a diferencia de lo que la gente pensaba ninguna no había perdido contacto, pero sabía lo difícil que era para Dianna verla con Cory, aunque esto fuera una total farsa, así que no le sorprendió cuando se le veía caminando felizmente con Arthur o en el peor de los casos (para ella) verla con Taylor Swift y un séquito de amigas sensuales que sacaban lo peor de ella misma.

Lo único que la mantenía consciente y al tanto de que el amor de la rubia no se extinguía eran esos adorables mensajes que le mandaba cada noche.

_-Te veías muy bien con la ropa de hoy, recuerdo que el día que fuimos a comprarla duro solo dos horas sobre tu cuerpo y término en el piso de mi cuarto, te extraño estrella-_

_-¿Así que Rachel estaría dispuesta a algo mas con Santana?...si supieran que ya estuvo con Quinn en todos los rincones de la escuela. Te extraño estrella. P.D. dile a Naya que mantenga sus manos quietas, HABLO EN SERIO-_

_-Faberry me persigue hasta en Italia, comienzo a pensar que soy demasiado obvia, tan solo escuchar tu nombre o el de tu personaje hacen que me ponga nerviosa…y un poco excitada :P Te extraño estrella.-_

Millones de mensajes guardados secretamente para que ningún maldito hacker pudiera saber de ellos.

Cuando le dijo a Dianna la noticia ésta se alegró por ello y la felicitó, le pregunto cuáles eran sus planes de ahora en más y ella río nerviosa

-_planeo regresar a mi hogar-_

_-¿tu hogar? ¿New York?-_sonrió por la respuesta de Dianna, por supuesto que no planeaba regresar a NY o al menos que sea de la mano de cierta actriz adicta a a la fotografía

-_Di, mi hogar es donde tú estés, tú y tu adorable perro que sonríe, tú y tus millones de cámaras y fotografías de cosas tan simples que solo tú tienes la magia de ver que hay detrás de ellas, así que más te vale que no planees ningún viaje porque de verdad quisiera mudarme contigo…se que extrañas mis ronquidos-_

_-¿Cuándo te mudas?-_

Un mes después se encontraba parada fuera de la casa que ambas compartirían, por supuesto que ningún medio se enteró de esto, ni siquiera los chicos de Glee, las únicas que sabían eran Naya y Heather que habían insistido en ayudar con la mudanza.

Recordar todo eso le hizo caer en cuenta que aún faltaba mucha distancia por recorres si quería llegar a desempacar lo que faltaba, acomodar todos sus discos y películas había sido lo primero que hizo al llegar a su nuevo hogar, observar cómo se combinaban los gustos de ambas en un estante lleno de películas, discos y libros le hacía sentir una calma impresionante, sonreía.

Después de 15 minutos de viaje al fin logro visualizar su casa, paso de largo y se interno en una cochera bastante lejos, Dianna se había tomado la molestia de comprar las tres casas que estaban a un lado de la suya, para al menos así despistar a los paparazzis, _-un túnel ayudaría en estos momentos, o una cueva bajo su casa…si Bruce Wayne puede hacerlo ¿porque ustedes no?-_ rió ligeramente al recordar los consejos de Heather sobre cómo llevar una vida lejos de los medios, aún no estaban preparadas para las consecuencias que su relación podía llevar.

Camino por el interior de las casas, la misma Naya se había encargado de "destruir" las paredes contiguas para así crear un gran pasillo que llegaría directamente a su sala

-_esto es estúpido, ¿porque no simplemente agrandan su casa?, ¡abarcan toda la cuadra!-_recordaba despertarse por los gritos de Naya en el antiguo hogar de su novia, la latina se daba siempre a la tarea de llegar de improvisto para de alguna manera mantener la poca cordura que le quedaba a la rubia cuando ella tomaba una decisión, se lo agradecía internamente.

_-no queremos una casa enorme, solo una acogedora, ni siquiera necesitaría una televisión, solo un gran colchón y una cocina, lo demás es relativo, yo solo quiero estar con Lea-_

_-disculpa, creo que te cayó un poco de arcoíris en el rostro cuando escupí ligeramente-_

_-Mira, ya compré toda la cuadra, lo único que debemos hacer es destruir las paredes que las unen y así podremos entrar por un lado y llegar sanas, salvas y sin ser vistas a nuestra casa-_

_-¿a quienes te refieres con el "debemos?"-_

_-Tú me ayudarás-_

_-¿Qué? Estás loca Agron, no me pondrás a trabajar como albañil para que—_

_-Podrás usar un mazo-_

Ver a Naya con un mazo en las manos, una playera blanca que se le ceñía al cuerpo debido al sudor y un gracioso casco de vikingo era prácticamente el sueño sexual de cierta bailarina que no hacía más que mirarla y ayudarle de vez en cuando.

-_recuérdame agradecerle a Di cuando haya terminado-_ como olvidar la cara de embobada que tenía su amiga, los gritos que exigían ayuda de parte de Naya que a pesar de todo estaba disfrutando el destruir cosas y la mirada de amor que le daba Dianna cuando decidió aceptar con euforia esa locura.

-Al fin- resopló abriendo la puerta que daba directamente al comedor, un ligero olor a incienso estaba en el aire, Feelin Good de Nina Simone se escuchaba en el reproductor, las luces estaban bajas, se acercó al par de sillones que estaban en el lugar, se quitó su abrigo y dejo su bolsa en la mesa, ahí mismo estaban sus pantunflas y agradeció internamente lo atenta que era su novia.

Apenas se levantó del lugar pudo notar dos enormes cajas en medio del comedor, miro extrañada hacia todos lados esperando ser recibida como siempre por un alegre Arthur y la explicación de su novia por esas cajas. Apenas dio dos pasos hacía ellas pudo escuchar la respiración acelerada de Arthur en la primera seguido de una pequeña risa _–apuesto a que esa es Dianna-_

A diferencia de lo que haría la mayoría de la gente, abrió lentamente la caja para encontrarse con unos bellos ojos verdes que la miraban expectante, Dianna se encontraba acostada y le sonreía con Arthur a un lado de ella, ambos iluminados por una pequeña lamparita colocada estratégicamente en un hoyo de la caja arriba de ambos.

-¿Qué haces ahí amor?-

-Te esperaba- L.O.V.E. de Nat King Cole comenzaba a sonar

-¿Dentro de una caja? ¿No estás entumida? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?-

-Se puede disfrutar de la buena música sin importar el lugar donde la escuches, deja de hacer tantas preguntas y entra- se hizo a un lado para que viera el lugar que le estaba guardando, por suerte para ellas y para Arthur la caja era la suficientemente grande para que entraran las dos.

-¿Es la caja del refrigerador?- se acostó a un lado de ella aprovechando que su perro había salido a comer-

-Así es, las chicas vinieron a ayudarme a sacarlo, pusimos algo de música y poco a poco me fui relajando, mi plan era esperarte en el sofá…pero de alguna manera recordé mi niñez, así que tome un par de cobertores, almohadas y a Arthur y me recosté aquí dentro-

Lea la miraba atentamente, ambas estaban recostadas en una simple caja de cartón del refrigerador que se encontraba justo en medio de la cocina-_seguro no pudieron moverlo más-_ pero la simple presencia y voz de su novia hacían que se sintiera en una nube donde Norah Jones a dueto con Tony Bennett cantaban para ellas Speak Low.

Dianna dirigía su mirada hacia el techo de la caja para mostrarle indirectamente lo que había hecho en él, se recostó boca arriba y se vio dibujada así misma graciosamente abrazada de la rubia mientras se besaban, cada una vestida como sus personajes en la serie. En otro lugar de la caja vio representado ese momento icónico para las dos, ambas agarrando fuertemente sus manos en lo que parecía ser el concierto de Glee, pequeñas estrofas se la canción Somebody To Love estaban escritas alrededor del dibujo acompañados de notas musicales y corazones.

Una pequeña lágrima se resbalo por la mejilla de Lea, volteo a ver a su adorada novia y vio que a su lado estaba otro dibujo, eran ambas en la cama de Lea con la luz de la luna entrando por la ventana.

-Dianna…es…-

-Nuestra primera vez- confesó sonriente abrazando a la cantante y acariciando sus costados al ritmo de Sometimes I m Happy de Deanna Storey.

-Es…bellísimo Di-

-Gracias-

-pero… ¿Por qué?...dime que hoy no es nuestro aniversario por favor, porque no tengo nada que darte pero…pero prometo compensártelo cuando—Dianna la besó para interrumpir uno de sus tantos monólogos en los que perdía el hilo de la conversación, lentamente coloco su mano derecha en el pelo de su rubia para intensificar el beso y acariciar su sedoso cabello en el camino, tenía tantas ganas de que el tiempo corriera más aprisa y ver de nuevo ese hermoso cabello largo.

-No es nuestro aniversario- respondió muy cerca de sus labios juntando sus frentes

-¿Entonces? Debes saber que amo tus excentricidades y tu simpleza de encontrarle la belleza a cualquier cosa que rodea tu vida, pero mi naturaleza no es así Di, yo necesito saber el porqué de las cosas…no lo tomes a mal ¿sí?-

Dianna rió fuerte y la acerco aún más a ella a pesar de la intromisión de Arthur entre ellas, Zero Seven con su Throw It All Away las acompañaba en sus caricias sobre la ropa.

-¿En serio crees que podía enojarme eso de ti? Si eso es una de las tantas cualidades que solo yo puedo disfrutar, no todos podemos ver lo bello en cosas que para algunos son molestas- Lea frunció el ceño provocando una risa nerviosa en la otra- hablo de que… adoro cuando te enojas porque haces un puchero sumamente dulce con tus labios, cruzas los brazos y para mi agradable vista haces que tus pechos se vean aún más grandes, cuando comienzas hacer mas de mil preguntas por segundo, golpeas con tu pie el suelo y solo yo puedo notar como tus largas y marcadas piernas se tornean cada que lo haces, como te tocas el pelo de una manera tan sensual para mí cuando te desespera no encontrar algo…y como en este momento intentas enojarte conmigo pero un bello sonrojo y una ligera sonrisa me indica que quieres hacer todo lo contrario, ¿o me equivoco? Lea, llevamos tanto tiempo de conocernos y de estar juntas que sería muy egoísta de mi parte no disfrutar de tus locuras, eso es lo que te hace diferente y eso es lo que me hace que me enamore mas de ti-

Lea no lo pudo resistir y se volvieron a acercar para besarse lentamente a pesar de que Arthur no planeaba moverse de entre ellas.

-Aún así quiero que me respondas-

-ok- se acostaba boca arriba y cerraba los ojos mientras disfrutaba internamente escuchando Agua de Jarabe de Palo-_recordar agradecer a Naya por esa canción_-

-Porque quería sorprenderte, regalarte algo especial por el simple hecho de querer estar conmigo a pesar de las circunstancias que nos rodean, quería demostrarte con estrellas lo brillante que eres en mi vida pero estas no eran suficientes ,quería comprarte el mundo pero no estaba a la venta, quería mostrarte que tu simple presencia hace de mi vida un poco menos miserable pero no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo…entonces cuando me estaba dando por vencida, comencé a meditar dentro de la caja- se mantuvo callada unos minutos acariciando la mano de Lea que estaba sobre la suya, ninguna de las dos se miraban pues no era necesario–Necesitaba encontrar algo que la famosa Lea Michelle no haya visto y se sorprendiera, algo que no fuera el cabello de Barbra Streisand porque no estaba en la ciudad-ambas sonrieron y las orejas de Arthur se movieron al escuchar que Norah Jones regresaba al reproductor con Don't Know Why, es el perro de Dianna Agron después de todo- mi idea era mostrarte que en mi cabeza, en mi corazón y en mi mundo solo hay cabida para nosotras dos- alzo las manos para tocar las paredes de la caja- que pase lo que pase en un futuro quiero que sepas que los momentos que pasé contigo será lo que más añore y recuerde por el resto de mi corta existencia y que con eso me basta para vivir, que puedo dormir tranquila sabiendo que yo soy aquel personaje de las historias que te salva de cualquier criatura que te asuste, que yo seré quien te abrase y te tranquilice cuando no puedas dormir, que ningún concierto será lo mismo si mi mano no está junto a la tuya y que cuando necesites reír estaría dispuesta a interpretar a cualquier personaje de Broadway si eso te hace feliz. Afuera, a los ojos del egoísta mundo solo somos unas amigas que viven su vida…pero aquí dentro, tú eres mi vida-

Lea, que se había mantenido atenta a la explicación de su novia estaba envuelta en lágrimas pero aún sin mirarla, trato de tranquilizarse escuchando la canción de fondo… Eres de Café tacvba llevaba un rato custodiándolas; sabía que Dianna no era como las demás personas, ella estaba llena de bondad y siempre veía el lado amable de las personas aunque estas no lo tuvieran, sabía que expresarse con palabras no era exactamente lo suyo y que prefería hacer uso de la cámara fotográfica o alguna de sus rarezas, pero cuando las dos estaban solas, Dianna era la de las palabras y ella era la que escuchaba.

Cuando estaba a punto de contestar un par de ruidos provenientes de la caja de al lado hizo que mirara confundida a la rubia sonriente que tenía a su lado.

-Son Naya y Hemo….digamos que para expresarse Naya lo hace de una manera más carnal...le platique la idea y dijo que nunca lo había hecho en una caja, entonces…-no necesito de mas palabras para descifrar lo que estaba sucediendo en la caja de al lado, agradecía que la música estaba alta para no tener que levantarse a correrlas.

-Dianna…no sé qué decirte yo—

-No tienes que decir nada-

-Pero quiero decirte algo, te debo demasiado, aunque no fuera mi plan hacer el estúpido promance, aunque trate de mantener contacto contigo o al menos que notaras que siempre pensaba en ti- alzo su mano y le mostro el anillo que llevaba- tengo esa imperiosa necesidad de decirte algo tan bello como lo que acabas de decirme-

-Lea—

-No Dianna, ¿sabes que prácticamente el mundo entero está enamorado de ti? Eres perfecta, no eres una diva como yo o altanera como lo es la mayoría de los famosos, eres gentil, amable, cariñosa e inteligente- pequeñas pero abundantes lágrimas corrían por su rostro, Nadie como tú de la Oreja de Vangogh –_que oportuna canción—_no sabes lo agradecida que estoy al tenerte a mi lado…-

-No puedo cambiar como soy Lea, pero quiero que sepas que soy todas esas cosas porque estoy contigo- la abrazo al instante al sentir que su canino se alejaba para darles su momento a solas- tú me haces una mejor persona-le susurro al oído colocándola arriba de ella- solo disfruta del momento- sintió como Lea se acomodaba en su pecho y dejaba de llorar- si el destino quiere, seguiré a tu lado en la mañana-


End file.
